


There's Nothing Straighter Than Spaghetti Uncooked

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not scientific really
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 日安，大夫，是的，我是拿到下午四点号的锦户亮。哦不不，我没有走错诊室，我就想来找您的，您不是泌尿科的主任医师吗？啊，对，我是之前外科接受心脏移植的，原来都传到这里来了……额不，不，和移植手术没关系，没有排斥，身体很好，我都可以晚上熬夜去夜店玩了……好吧，也许有一点关系，说到夜店。请您帮帮我，我遇到了一些问题。 我硬不起来了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 之前为屁股交易突然开的脑洞，感谢不愿透露姓名的酷炫陪聊妹写出这个开头！  
> 标题来自于之前朋友们的经典对话：  
> -他不是直的吗？  
> -对啊，意面也是直的，直到被泡得又热又湿为止。

** 这世上没啥比没煮过的意面更直的东西了 **

** ……大概？ **

 

§

 

「不，我真的觉得问题很大，你知道……」

「什么“艺术来源于生活”？你怎么不把这些年我请你喝过的酒全给我吐出来？」

「是，我知道给我移植的那个人是个……呃……反正只有我们俩听得见，是个gay。」

「但我还是觉得你这个理论很有问题，ok？哪有什么科学依据表明移植器官会影响性格啊？」

「不管怎么说……」

「我会预约医生的，下周就去。」

 

丸山挂断了电话，对凑过来的短发女友耸了耸肩。

 

“没什么啦，就是亮ちゃん说他做了心脏移植手术后，现在看片硬不起来了。”

 

§

 

锦户亮坐在医院的钢制椅子上翘着二郎腿，有人从面前经过的时候就把鸭舌帽压得更低一点。拜托——他在心里唾弃自己。怎么会有熟人出现在离他家五个街区以外的中心医院泌尿科诊室前啊？

 

如果可以选择的话他也不会来挂这个号，站在挂号窗口前他感觉自己快要羞得蒸发掉了，偏偏那个坐在窗口后的小妹妹打字打得比蜗牛爬树还要慢，拿着他的医保卡在卡面和他的脸之间来回扫视无数遍。“先生，我们医院实施电话预约挂号很久了，今天没有医生……”她点了点鼠标，小小地惊叫一声，“啊，不，有位患者五分钟前刚刚取消了他的预约，您可以选择挂大仓医生的号，可以吗？”

 

锦户不受控制地翻了个白眼，天知道自己的鸭舌帽有没有挡住这种丝毫不友善的眼神，不过那个挂号小妹看起来一点也不介意的样子，攥着他的医保卡时看他的眼神像在看下班前一分钟的打卡器。“好的，就他吧，麻烦你了。”他说。管他是大仓还是大岛呢，能看就行，如果看不好他就得回去找自己心脏移植的主治医生了。

 

于是他最后捏着那张薄薄的挂号单，坐在诊室前等了两小时。好极了，电话提前预约，最后才勉强得到的挂号机会，排到最后一个的候诊顺序，他啧了一声，手指划动屏幕的速度加快了一些，毫不犹豫地没有给丸山刚刚在Facebook发的秀恩爱照片点一个“ええやん！”。

 

旁边隔着三个座位的大叔不知道什么时候挪动着坐了过来，察觉到身边座位坐了人的锦户哇一声叫了出来，然后又极其不好意思地躲开了周围被他叫声惊动的患者的目光。那个地中海大叔直勾勾地打量着他的脸，让他不由自主地往后退了一些。

 

“你……”男人指指他的挂号单，“什么问题？”

 

锦户被他问得一时无言，支支吾吾半天实在说不出口自己看片硬不起来这种谜之现实。那个中年大叔看起来一副八卦得不行的模样，怎么也体会不到锦户浑身散发出的抗拒信号，两个人就那么在一条长椅上僵持许久，直到诊室里走出一个护士来。“下一位！锦户先生！”

 

锦户一把推开了快要粘到自己身上的大叔，也不管有没有冒犯到对方，几乎是逃着进了诊室里。

 

大仓医生正坐在办公桌后，低头写着什么，听到响声抬起头来，那头卷发也翘起来一两根。“你好，请坐。”

 

锦户坐下来，摘掉自己的帽子胡乱揉了几把头发，觉得人生之中可能没有比现在更局促的场面了。对方又重新低下头去，草草地在病历上签上自己的名字，然后转脸看向了自己的电脑。“唔，锦户先生。”他皱着眉将页面往下拉，“除了上个月的心脏移植手术以外没有任何既往病史，请问有什么不适吗？”

 

好的，锦户亮，你能做到的。锦户深吸一口气，迟疑地开口道：“呃……我……那个……”大仓的视线从电脑屏幕转移到他脸上，锦户看着那张歪脸突然间发现自己的喉咙像堵了块石头，什么话都说不出来了。

 

“您可以放心说出来的，反正来这里的患者病症都差不多。”大仓的语气听起来一点也不安慰人，“包皮过长，早泄，也有不少因为觉得自己太短就来挂……”

 

锦户赶在他说出更多话前打断了他：“我在那次移植手术后就硬不起来了！”

 

大仓的眉毛挑了起来，然后低头在纸上写了几句。“以前有没有出现过这种情况？”

 

“没有。在手术前一直都很正常，虽然会去酒吧one night stand但保证找的都是健康的女孩子……”锦户抬手捂住了脸，现在好像应该阻止自己说话了，他刚刚的羞耻心都到哪里去了？

 

“太多信息了，锦户先生。”大仓医生看起来很冷静，但锦户好像看到他的嘴角有点奇怪的抖动。“手术后无法勃起的情况是真实性爱中出现的吗？”

 

“不……就只是，看片。”他用手比划了一下。

 

大仓点了点头，再次写上几句看不懂的话，锦户分心怀疑了一下这是什么魔法学校的咒语，拉丁文一类的。但他很快就没有这个心情逗乐自己了。

 

“锦户先生，麻烦脱了裤子，睡到那边的病床上，给你做一个指检。”

 

……什么？

 

“什么？”好吧他问出口了，声音好像还有点大，他看见大仓皱着眉按了按耳朵，“不是，这有什么必要指检吗？”

 

“锦户先生，您完全可以出门左转直接离开的。”

 

锦户放纵自己在心里骂了句脏话，身体却磨磨蹭蹭地走了过去，打开了皮带扣。

 

不是他没抗争过对吧？他躺到病床上时想，一时觉得有点悲哀。大仓站在他身旁安静地戴上了塑胶手套，然后在锦户毫无准备的时候按住了他的腿。“哇啊！你的手也太冷了吧？”锦户惊叫道。

 

大仓回他一句：“那你反应也太大了吧？把腿再张大一点，不然受伤了还得加钱买药。”

 

锦户闭了嘴，乖乖地把自己拗成一个非常……羞耻的姿势。他已经找不出除了羞耻以外的第二个形容词了。大仓从他身侧走到了他正前方，离开了他的视线范围，他便只好盯着白花花的天花板看。医生低沉的声音又传了过来：“锦户先生。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我相信你说的此前一切正常的话了，这么大还真的挺少见的。”

 

“……操。”他说出口了吗？他是不是骂了一句操？算了都是这个医生活该……

 

下体突然的凉意突兀地截断他的胡思乱想。锦户闭紧了嘴巴，成功控制住自己没有实现今日第不知道多少次丢脸。大仓的手指正在他的小穴之外打着圈涂抹着一种冰凉的膏体，锦户推断那应该是某种润滑剂。在润滑剂的对比之下大仓的指尖反而显得更暖，与他直接的言语风格截然相反，他的动作却轻柔得很，仔细地涂遍了所有的褶皱，将膏体涂抹得尤为均匀。

 

而脱了裤子的那位，此时发现自己某个部位有点热。于是他把两只手都捂在了脸上，试图让自己绝对发红了的脸降降温。他害羞肯定都是突如其来的指检的错……数一数，自己二十多年的人生里好像真的没做过几次指检……

 

“放松一点，要进去了。”大仓说着，将手指捅了进去。锦户倒吸一口冷气，虽然润滑已经做得很到位，但后庭突然有异物侵入的感觉还是超越了他的奇异最高线，让大仓用另一只空下来的手拍了拍他的膝盖。“放松点，不会伤到你的，别夹得这么紧啊。”

 

你说的话是不是哪里不太对？锦户呜咽一声，强行无视掉自己好像在以前约炮时说过同样的台词的事实，开始努力地深呼吸。大仓又拍了拍他，这次大概是鼓励的意味，手指也慢慢地动了起来，指尖按过皱起的软肉，一点一点地往前推进。

 

在大仓的手指大概进去了一大半——这是锦户自己在心里估计的——的时候，他忍不住喊了一声停：“医生。”

 

身下的动作停下来了。“请说。”

 

“你进去太深了吧。”

 

“那是你的心理作用，我才进去一个指节。”

 

“……继续。”

 

于是那根手指又一次动了起来。在温度偏高的甬道之中，冰凉还带着一点润滑剂的手指一举一动都无比清晰地反馈给锦户本人，这时候大仓正扶着他的膝盖继续往里探着，锦户能够感受到自己肠道的软肉都自发地缠上了入侵的物体，他赶紧再一次做起了深呼吸，吹出的气体让自己的刘海都飘了起来。

 

他正做着第五个深吸气呢，大仓的手指突然地按到了一个部位，让他差点呛了一口口水。等等等等等等……！他惊恐地稍微抬起一点上身，只看到自己的分身此时很不争气地已经升了半旗。

 

“前列腺。锦户先生。”大仓语气听起来非常愉悦，这已经不是他的错觉了。

 

没有任何事先警告，还停留在原地的手指对准锦户的前列腺按压起来，准确地、到位地、甚至还带了节奏地，让锦户成功陷入了混乱的境地之中：他明明直到当年号称全校第一少女杀手，如今躺在一张病床上，被一个同性男科医生按到即将高潮？！

 

但不管怎么说，这确实是久违了（一个月）的快感了。青年把眼睛闭得无比紧，最终从喉咙里漏出一声沙哑的呻吟。

 

……然后他妈的手指停了。

 

大仓的手指抽出来比锦户睁开眼睛都快，卷发的医生面无表情地在撑起上半身的锦户难以置信的目光洗礼下，脱下了自己沾满润滑剂和肠液的手套，轻飘飘地扔进了医疗废物回收桶里。

 

“锦户先生，您的生理功能没有任何问题。”高个男人走回了自己的办公桌，刷刷刷写了几笔，也许是签上了自己的名字。

 

“诶？不是……诶？”

 

“请您出门后右转到五十米外的男厕所自行解决，尽量不要溅到墙壁谢谢。”

 

“……喂！！”

 

“最后一个建议，您回家可以换种片试试看，比如同性类。”

 

大仓忠义医生朝他的病人露出了一个百分之两百友善的微笑。

 

§

 

锦户亮先生，二十六岁，在接受心脏移植手术一个月后认识到三件事。

 

一，移植的器官可能真的会影响到你的性格问题。

 

二，这个大仓忠义绝对是个基佬，绝对。

 

三，好吧，他现在好像，也是，一个，基佬了。

 

-fin-

*过了很久以后锦户亮才知道指检他妈的根本不是这个姿势，不过这就是下一章的内容了，不过说到底有没有下一章都是问题……

**Author's Note:**

> 其实脑子里有想后续但是实际操作有没有就随缘了哈哈哈哈
> 
> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com  
> http://weibo.com/yuunash


End file.
